


A little self-confidence

by capeofstorm



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season two, after Emma gave Will the famous dressing-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little self-confidence

It was... unexpectedly kind of Sue to offer her advice on how to get on with her life and how to gain more confidence. While she was naive, she wasn’t naive enough to believe that Sue was entirely altruistic when she talked her into giving Will Schuester the dressing down of his life.

The problem was, ever since that moment, ever since she threw all the words that kept on bubbling inside of her in Will’s face, she couldn’t stop feeling like she was, well, someone better than herself. She held her head high, her hips swayed slightly with every step she took, she started looking people in the eye and the idea of actually touching a door knob didn’t send her into panic anymore.

Sue Sylvester was an amazing therapist, at least according to Emma Pillsbury. Sue taught her how to be a woman who knows her own worth. Emma knew Sue’s self-assuredness – arrogance, Will called it – was something amazing, something to be cherished... something she found incredibly _sexy_.

Emma couldn’t help the sly smile that uncharacteristically blossomed on her lips. If Sue was this good in helping her with her self-esteem issues, she would be phenomenal in helping her with her _other_ issues. And she was sure she would be able to convince Sue that there was something in it, too. Like pissing off Will by getting into Emma’s bed first.

She could smell the victory as she raised her hand to knock on Coach Sylvester’s door, her back straight and her head held high.


End file.
